A Bottle of Black Ink
by neverlands-star
Summary: Somebody finally decides to tell Marluxia what they really think about his hair...Oneshot. Involves an OC.


**A Bottle of Black Ink**

**Rating: PG-13/T (Of course there's only one swear word in here I does believe…)**

**Genre: Humor (Well that's what I'm trying for..)**

**Summary: Alyx finally decides to tell Marluxia what she really thinks about his hair…then plays a little prank…**

**Authors Note: So I honestly don't know where this came from. I've never actually tried writing humor so…I don't know how exactly this turned out which is why I'm counting on **_**you**_** to tell me. I threw in the Nobody from my story to help out here. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Just Alyx, that's all. **

It was flat out creepy.

Not to mention wrong.

Alyx reached up to tap on Marluxia's shoulder, having to stand on her very tippy toes just to reach up that high. She was only about Roxas' height, but she was still shorter than most of the other member's of the Organization. "Marluxia." She spoke in order to get Number Eleven's attention.

Marluxia turned himself around to look down at the blonde girl who had been poking his shoulder for the past hour in order to get his attention. Only _now_ did she decide to speak. "What?" He asked in a flat out bored tone. Alyx furrowed her brows as if in deep thought. She crossed her arms as she stared up at Marluxia and then nodded to herself. "Ya know your hair's kind of creepy." She stated as if it were the simplest thing in the World That Never Was.

"Wha?" Marluxia gaped at her. He'd gotten plenty of jibes about his hair from all of the other members, including the Superior, but _never_ had Alyx said a single word about his pink hair. When she'd first joined them he'd thought that she would be different. She started out quiet, but then started to develop a personality. Of course even after Marluxia asked if she'd been dropped on her head when she first became a Nobody she still hadn't made a single joke about his hair. No matter how much he would often piss her off by mentioning goat cheese he _never _got a _single _joke out of her. So it was odd of her to tell him that she thought his hair was creepy.

"I _said_ your hair is creepy." She nodded once again, obviously to herself. "I mean, come on, what kind of _guy_ has pink hair, much less has power of _flowers_. When I first met you I thought you were a _girl_!" She exclaimed, her eyes going wide. She waved her arms around dramatically and then continued on her rant. "I mean I've been holding all the comments about your hair in because I saw how the other's teased you about it and decided to give you a break. But then the other day I looked at you and thought '_Wow_ his hair is really pink'." Alyx shook her head in disbelief.

Larxene, who had been sitting off to the side the whole time, snickered.

"Ok I-"

Of course there was no way Alyx was going to let him interrupt her rant now. She was on a roll. "Then I was like, 'That guy must be I _really_ secure in his sexuality to leave his hair pink.' I mean other guys would have dyed their hair like, black or something. Saix's hair is blue, but blue isn't all girly and stuff like pink is."

"I said I _get it_." Marluxia snarled right as Larxene burst into insane laughter that sounded more like cackling to him.

Alyx stared up at Marluxia as she'd just now realized that he'd said something to her. "Do what now?" She asked innocently because she truthfully didn't know what he'd said.

"DAMMIT! I SAID I GET IT! I KNOW MY HAIR'S _PINK!" _Marluxia shouted.

Number Eleven's right eye twitched when Alyx rolled her eyes and muttered, "Jeez you don't have to be such a _girl_ about it." Her comment caused Larxene only to burst out in another fit of cackling laughter. Alyx, however, ignored Larxene and the now fuming Marluxia to very promptly leave the room to search for something.

Alyx opened a portal and walked through only to appear in the middle of Zexion's bedroom. She could have take the stairs, but she didn't really feel like walking all the way. "Hey Zexy."

At the mention of his annoying nickname which she'd taken to calling him after hearing Axel mention it, he raised his head from the book he was reading. "What?" Zexion snarled.

"Do you know where I can locate any…oh say…black ink…or hair dye at?"

This immediately caught Zexion's attention. Ever since Alyx had broken her shell of shyness she'd taken to pranking several of the Organization members. Normally she was often involved with Axel, Roxas, and Demyx's silly shenanigans. The Superior hadn't been happy whenever he'd found out he had recruited yet _another _spazz into the Organization. Alyx could be relatively quiet if you handed her a good book, but other than that she fit in well with a Axel's group.

"Yes." Zexion drawled out slowly. "I have a bottle of black ink in the bottom drawer of my dresser." He admitted, nodding his head towards the dresser sitting against the drab wall of his bedroom. "Why do you need black i-" However Zexion wasn't even allowed to finish his sentence as Alyx had skipped over to his dresser and pulled the medium sized bottle of black ink out.

"Thanks Zexy! I'll buy you a new bottle next time I head to town!" Alyx answered a little too cheerily now that she had the bottle of ink in her gloved hands. Then with an evil chuckle she skipped out of the room leaving a slightly confused Zexion behind.

Alyx spent the rest of the day reading a book, causing a few of the other Nobodies in the castle to be wary of her because it wasn't often that she was _this _quiet. Saix especially avoided the accursed demon of a girl. He preferred not to have anything to do with her after Axel had sent her, Demyx, and Roxas on a scavenger hunt throughout the castle.

Late that night, with the bottle of black ink in hands, Alyx tip-toed down the hall to the door marked with the number XI. With a silent snicker she opened the door and slipped in with a stealth she'd acquired from sneaking around with Axel, Demyx, and Roxas all the time.

Alyx unscrewed the lid that sealed the bottle of ink and set it down on the small end table that sat by Marluxia's bed. "Remember that it's not my fault your hair's so friggin' creepy." The troublesome girl muttered under her breath as she poured the whole bottle of ink onto Marluxia's hair and gently began to rub it in. She was happy that he was such a heavy sleeper unlike Saix…

After she finished she crept back to her room, discarding the empty bottle in a trash can before she snuggled up under her covers.

The next morning Marluxia's screams of outrage could be heard throughout, not only the whole castle, but The World That Never Was as well. All in all Alyx thought it had all turned out quite nicely.

-End


End file.
